After the War Draco and Pansy
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: Following after the story, Vox Corporis by MissAnnThropic. My take on what's happened afterwards. DRACO AND PANSY'S SIDE. Also read: RON and LUNA, HARRY and HERMIONE


**After the War – One Shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though no one here does.**

**READ BEFORE READING (that make any sense?): THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF VOX CORPORIS BY MISSANNTHROPIC. ALL CREDIT FOR ANYTHING UP UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER OF HER STORY BELONGS TO HER. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy knew that when the Dark Lord was public, his name and family would be in trouble. He had hated Harry Potter before, his stupidity and Gryffindor style of doing things. It was before Voldemort was gone, did he realize, thankfully, that Harry was and could be his greatest ally. His father turned spy and his mother didn't even have a Dark Mark.

He clenched his fists. He could feel his, itching his skin raw red, even though years before Harry had gotten rid of the damn thing. Yes, Harry Potter could make Dark Marks disappear, which Draco knew he also did for Severus Snape as a favor.

Now, Draco wasn't going to lie to himself and say he knew that Harry Potter, the Golden boy of the Wizarding World, would help him, or that he was going to marry Pansy Parkinson, or have four great children.

Or lose his mother or godfather.

Draco had pleaded, apologized and recognized Harry and his friends in public and swore to do anything he could to help make peace in the world. Could he have known that he would have kept that promise? No, maybe he would go back to the dark ways he was brought up, but he didn't. Over the years at Hogwarts, he learned what school couldn't teach him. He had been an arse. He wasn't going to lie, he knew.

He and Harry had never gotten along, and that showed when Harry had confessed to having ripped Draco's forearms to shreds and Dumbledore modifying his memory of it. He was angry, not at Harry or Dumbledore. He was angry at himself: he deserved it. When Harry toke the Dark Mark off, he was so happy he hugged the Gryffindor! He also learned about love, if that wasn't so petty for a Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson: used to be 'ugly' though Draco had never thought that, was stupid, and smelled. All three were lies. She was a very intelligent girl and she smelled of roses. She was not the prettiest girl in the school during years one through fifth, but she bloomed to be a beautiful young woman in her sixth. It was Draco's luck that she was in love with him as much as he was with her.

They were married. Right out of school, actually. Though, they didn't try for children for a bit. Harry and Hermione had been the first to have a child; Michael. And then Ron and Luna. Neville and Ginny had their first child around the same time as the Malfoy couple. They named their first son: Damien Jaxen Malfoy. He was the spitting image of his father, white blond hair and gray eyes. He was very serious and pouted a lot. He had the typical Malfoy attitude, Harry had said before getting hexed.

It wasn't until two years later that they were blessed with another. It was their first girl, who was named after Pansy's mother, Charlotte. Charlotte Alisha Malfoy. She was also the spitting image of her father. Damien and her caused much trouble for their parents. It was the first time in a _long _time that a girl was born into the Malfoy family.

It pained and pleased Draco, because a few months later his mother died. Narcissa Black-Malfoy died, and to her delight she was able to see her granddaughter before she left.

It was hard, extremely hard. Pansy was having another boy, which surprised both Pansy and Draco. There had been complications with the birth. Lance Kobe Malfoy was born a month early and was quite small. He was a quiet child, liked reading and when he caused trouble it was very hard to figure out if it was him or not. He was very tricky. He, again, was exactly like his father. Charlotte and Lance were born in the same year, considered twins.

The last child that entered the Malfoy family was named after the Black family tradition. The Black family tradition was about stars and concelations. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius, Cygnus, Regulus, Orion... All of them were stars in the sky. Draco smiled. He remembered naming his final boy and child.

Scorpius Draconis Malfoy was the only child to have his mother's eyes. The brown was nowhere near any Malfoy color. The gray was the mark. He was called a gifted child because he talked and walked faster then the other Malfoy children when they were learning. Draco was proud, absolutely proud. He was a year older then the Potter family's second pair of twins.

Draco was proud. He had the four greatest children and the beautiful wife. He had the best and worst (sometimes) job. He had for a fact become minister of magic! Him! A 'Death Eater' and a 'Slytherin' becoming minister... He knew he was the second choice, because Harry was first, but hey, he was alright with it.

He was proud of his life. His father, though in Azkaban for life, was allowed to see his grandkids. He loved them too. Lucius had even said that Narcissa and Severus, who's death Draco still had a hard time dealing with, would have loved them too.

Draco Malfoy had completed his life. He had everything set. The only thing stopping him was anything in his way. He had the best of friends. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna...


End file.
